Secret Santa pour Starck29 - Life's Alchemy
by titepuce5929
Summary: Lorsqu'une barque chavire sur la rivière Brandevin, ce sont deux vies qui sont perdues. Lorsqu'un vieux hobbit vivant dans le passé se décide à faire d'un jeune orphelin son héritier, ce sont deux nouvelles vies qui commencent, quoi que puisse en dire les Sacquet-de-Besace.


**Jingle :** Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une activité du Fof (forum francophone), sur la base du Secret Santa. Pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à aller voir directement le forum. On s'amuse bien là-bas !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le mérite pour Le Seigneur des Anneaux revient à JRR Tolkien, mais c'est grâce à l'adaptation de Peter Jackson que j'ai découvert cet univers.

 _Joyeux Noël Starck29 !_

 _Il y a dans ce OS un peu plus que ce qu'on peut trouver dans les films, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit gênant que tu ne connaisses pas trop la généalogie des hobbits. Juste peut-être à savoir que Rorimac et Esmeralda sont respectivement le futur grand-père et la future mère de Merry._

 _Je te laisse apprécier la lecture :)_

 **Life's Alchemy**

Deux vies venaient de s'éteindre.

La nouvelle se répandait déjà dans toute la Comté au moment où Bilbo reçu la lettre de sa cousine Dora lui annonçant la noyade de Drogon Sacquet et de Primula Sacquet née Brandebouc. C'était arrivé lors de leur séjour chez Rorimac Brandebouc, Chef actuel de la famille, Maître de Château-Brande et frère aîné de Primula. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener sur la rivière Brandevin et la barque avait chaviré, tout simplement. Les hobbits ne sachant que rarement nager, il n'en avait pas fallut davantage. Le plus tragique dans cette histoire était le petit Frodon que ces jeunes parents laissaient derrière eux. L'orphelin n'avait que douze ans, encore un enfant aux yeux des leurs.

Sans réellement savoir ce qui le poussait à prendre cette décision ou ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver sur place, Bilbo prépara rapidement un sac de voyage et se lança sur les routes en direction de la ville de Châteaubouc et de Château-Brande, la demeure familiale et ancestrale des Brandebouc.

Il lui fallut à peine quelques jours de voyage à pied ou à l'arrière de la charrette d'un ou deux fermiers passant sur la Route de l'Est pour arriver à destination. Les habitants de Châteaubouc qu'il avait interrogé au passage lui confirmèrent tous que le jeune Frodon avait bien été pris sous l'aile de Rorimac.

La grandiose demeure qui, fait suffisamment remarquable pour une maison de hobbit pour être mentionné, possédait même un étage supérieur avait été celle de la tante de Bilbo, également la mère de Rorimac, et il s'y était ainsi rendu à de multiples reprises dans ses jeunes et moins jeunes années. Ce fut donc à bras ouverts qu'il fut accueilli par son cousin après avoir frappé à la porte.

« Bilbo ! Tu n'as pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois, le salua Rorimac en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai beau être plus jeune que toi, je vais finir pas être jaloux.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit : rien de tel qu'une aventure pour vous redonner un coup de jeune, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Il n'y a que les Touque pour déclarer des non-sens pareils, et tu es bien le seul chez eux à qui cela ait véritablement réussi. »

Bilbo remarqua un instant les yeux pétillants du hobbit alors qu'il l'invitait à rentrer. Connaissant sa réputation de grippe-sous, il se doutait qu'il pensait moins aux périls trépidants qu'il avait vécu dans l'Est qu'à la fortune qu'il en avait ramenée. Si seulement il avait su à quel point cette dernière était insignifiante comparée aux trésors d'Erebor qu'il lui avait été donnés de contempler. En dépit de cela, son cousin était tout de même un honnête hobbit et parmi ceux à avoir plaidé en la faveur de Bilbo à son retour, lorsqu'il avait été dépossédé de tous ses biens après avoir été déclaré mort au bout d'un an d'absence.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour Primula et Drogon, dit le visiteur une fois que la porte d'entrée fut refermée derrière lui.

\- Oui, ce qui leur est arrivé est bien malheureux, répondit Rorimac d'un ton beaucoup moins enjoué que précédemment. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout le déplacement depuis Hobbitebourg pour venir me dire cela, tu sais. Une lettre aurait suffit. Nous en recevons tous les jours.

\- J'avais le sentiment d'avoir besoin de me déplacer.

\- Mmh, c'est vrai que tu étais plutôt attaché à ces deux-là et que c'est bien ton genre de prendre la route à l'improviste. Je t'indiquerai où trouver le champ où leurs cendres ont été répandues. C'était une belle cérémonie.

\- Oncle Rorimac ? », les interrompit une petite voix.

Bilbo aperçut les boucles brunes de l'enfant hobbit qui se tenait timidement à l'angle du couloir. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Frodon pour ressembler autant à son père.

« Berilac s'est réveillé, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard curieux et incertain sur Bilbo.

\- Ah oui, Berilac ! Merci Frodon. C'est mon premier petit-fils, renseigna fièrement Rorimac à l'intention de son cousin, il n'a que quelques mois. Ses parents sont partis au marché, je vais devoir m'en occuper. Mais tu connais bien la maison, trouve toi donc un endroit où t'installer et nous reparlerons plus tard. Tu resteras bien pour la nuit après être venu de si loin ? »

Bilbo acquiesça, se doutant à la grimace à moitié dissimulée de son cousin que ce dernier aurait préféré éviter d'avoir un occupant supplémentaire en sa demeure. Mais grippe-sous ou non, Rorimac restait tout de même un hobbit et savait se comporter en hôte accueillant même avec des invités un peu forcés. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, disparaissant dans le couloir d'où était venu Frodon, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cette fameuse soirée où il avait lui-même été contraint de recevoir à sa table pas moins de treize nains et un magicien. En comparaison, il n'éprouvait aucun remord à imposer un hobbit de plus à son cousin.

Chassant ces pensées d'un temps qui lui paraissait loin et bien triste après ce qui s'était passé par la suite, Bilbo tira sur les bretelles de son sacs à dos et se prépara à s'aventurer dans la maison, quand il remarqua Frodon qui était toujours là et le fixait curieusement. Cela le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des enfants hobbits.

A Hobbitebourg, ces derniers l'évitaient le plus souvent, sous les indications de leurs parents. Il était quelque peu un original parmi ses pairs, et personne ne voulait que son enfant n'attrape la maladie de vouloir partir vivre des aventures en abandonnant vie tranquille et jardin bien entretenu. En quarante ans, Bilbo avait été parfaitement heureux de pouvoir cultiver sa propre compagnie, échangeant quelques lettres à l'occasion avec sa cousine préférée Dora et quelques dîners principalement avec son voisin Hamfast Gamegie, et s'était complètement fait à sa réputation de riche excentrique.

« Bonjour Frodon, salua-t-il l'enfant avec un sourire maladroit. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi, tu faisais la moitié de ta taille actuelle la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je m'appelle Bilbo, j'étais un cousin de tes parents. »

Bilbo su qu'il s'était trompé quelque part dans son approche quand il aperçut les yeux de l'enfant se remplir de larmes avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Cela ne commençait pas de la meilleure des façons, mais si le hobbit était parvenu à se faire accepter par la Compagnie de Thorin, et par ce dernier en particulier, il avait bon espoir de pouvoir nouer de meilleurs contacts avec son neveu éloigné.

Bilbo se contenta donc de pousser un petit soupire en secouant la tête avant de prendre un couloir qu'il savait mener à toute une suite de chambres. Lors de sa recherche d'une pièce disponible pour les accueillir lui et ses affaires, il croisa la plupart des autres occupants des lieux : toute une flopée de cousins et cousines Brandebouc résidant ici à domicile, ainsi que quelques Touques rendant visite à l'une des leurs, Esmeralda, toute jeune mariée au fils aîné de Rorimac. Château-Brande hébergeait ainsi tout un tas de hobbits, rendant au final la maison assez impersonnelle et particulièrement agitée.

A son retour d'Erebor, Bilbo avait trouvé l'autrefois chaleureux et réconfortant Cul-de-Sac froid et triste. Chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa cuisine, il revoyait la joyeuse assemblée qui avait fait voler sa vaisselle à travers toute la pièce en chantant. Certains nains étaient repassés le saluer à l'occasion, mais la maison était bien loin d'Erebor et les évènements de leur grande aventure faisaient qu'il ne leur était plus possible de tous se réunir ensemble à nouveau.

L'animation régnant à Château-Brande était d'autant plus marquée que la demeure familiale des Sacquet était vide en dehors de son Maître. Et Bilbo n'était pas convaincu qu'il soit capable de se sentir moins seul ici que chez lui. Ici, chacun avait ses habitudes et y menait un peu sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il était facile de se faire oublier au milieu de toute cette agitation, encore plus quand on était un tout petit hobbit. Bilbo réalisa que mis à part le bébé Berilac, il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant que Frodon en ces lieux.

Bien entendu, il n'avait aucun doute sur la bonne volonté de Rorimac de prendre soin de Frodon. Aussi pingre soit-il, il s'agissait de son neveu, du fils de sa plus jeune sœur. Mais avait-il les moyens d'accorder à l'enfant l'attention dont il avait besoin, en particulier en ces temps difficiles et alors qu'il avait un petit-fils qui requérait son attention ? Bilbo imagina un instant Frodon à Cul-de-Sac, se disant qu'un enfant était peut-être ce qu'il fallait pour redonner de la vie à ses murs, mais il chassa l'idée en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas près pour ce genre d'étrangeté.

La nuit que Bilbo passa à Château-Brande s'étendit au jour suivant, et à celui d'après, et encore davantage, ce qui fit qu'au bout d'une semaine, et alors que les Touque avait enfin pris congés, le vieil aventurier était toujours là. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était resté à Châteaubouc au lieu de retourner à Hobbitebourg et Cul-de-Sac. Probablement pour la même raison qui l'avait poussé à s'y rendre en premier lieu, et qui demeurait toujours obscure pour lui et pour les Brandebouc qui lui jetaient souvent des regards curieux, étonnés que Rorimac ne l'ait pas encore poliment invité à retourner chez lui. Bilbo se disait que son cousin se sentait peut-être solidaire de lui, entre hobbits à la réputation « particulière » ou entre Chefs de famille, mais la vérité était plus probablement que le maître des lieux avait oublié sa présence ou sentait lui aussi qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, les hobbits avaient souvent le chic pour deviner les intentions de leurs visiteurs.

Dans ce laps de temps, Bilbo s'était intégré sans faire d'histoire à la vie de la maisonnée et était présentement en train d'aider silencieusement à peler un régiment de patates pour le deuxième petit-déjeuner.

« Esmeralda m'a dit que vous n'étiez ni un Brandebouc, ni un Touque, mais un Sacquet, » l'aborda prudemment Frodon.

Bilbo manqua de s'éplucher le doigt. Oh, il savait qu'il avait gagné l'intérêt du jeune garçon. Après leur mésaventure du premier jour, il l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de l'observer à la dérobée de derrière une chaise, une porte ou l'un de leurs cousins qui ne prêtait pas trop attention à lui. A chaque fois, Bilbo avait fait mine de ne pas l'avoir repéré en souriant et en tournant la tête en sens opposé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer une nouvelle fois Frodon en venant s'adresser directement à lui. Il lui donnait un peu l'impression d'un animal peureux qu'il valait mieux laisser venir naturellement à lui. Et cela avait fini par porter ses fruits.

« Je suis un peu un Touque, lui répondit-il patiemment. Mais elle a raison : je suis surtout un Sacquet, comme toi.

\- Quels sont exactement nos liens de parenté ? »

Bilbo sourit à la question. L'enfant avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec Rorimac et autres hobbits férus de généalogie comme on en trouvait à peu près partout dans la Comté. Il prit un air malicieux avant de répondre très vite à la question.

« C'est simple. Nos liens les plus proches remontent à ta grand-mère maternelle Mirabella Touque, qui était également la sœur de ma mère, Belladona. Mais ton arrière-arrière-grand-père Balbon Sacquet, du côté de ton père, était également mon arrière-grand-père du côté du mien. »

Frodon fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe et Bilbo fut capable de lire sur son visage les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de donner un sens à tout cela. Il était bien loin de trouver cela aussi simple que le prétendait son aîné, mais cela était voulu de sa part.

« Tout ce que tu as besoin d'y comprendre, lui dit-il pour mettre fin à la torture, c'est que je suis ton oncle, à quelques degrés près.

\- D'accord, répondit Frodon soulagé que tout cela trouve une simplification aussi efficace. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. »

L'enfant resta silencieusement à côté de Bilbo et ce dernier ne le pressa pas à poursuivre la conversation, se contentant de fredonner en pelant ses patates.

« Oncle Bilbo ?, se décida finalement à l'appeler Frodon.

\- Oui, Frodon ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner à la ferme du Père Maggot après le déjeuner ? Oncle Rorimac et Esmeralda m'ont dit qu'ils seraient occupés.

\- Cela nous ferait manquer le goûter, réfléchit Bilbo à voix haute, mais ce serait avec plaisir. Pourquoi souhaites-tu t'y rendre ?

\- C'est là-bas que se trouve le champ de papa et maman, » lui répondit Frodon d'une toute petite voix.

Bilbo interrompit son geste, rompant la spirale de peau terreuse qu'il était en train de découper et qui retomba dans le seau de déchets avec les autres. Bien sûr ! Il avait été stupide et bien maladroit de poser la question. Rorimac lui avait indiqué l'emplacement dès le lendemain de son arrivée, mais il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de s'y rendre. Il craignit un instant que Frodon se remette à pleurer, mais l'enfant afficha juste un regard triste. Bilbo lui sourit le plus doucement dont il était capable, imitant inconsciemment Balin quand il était ému.

« Après le déjeuner, c'est noté. Retrouve-moi devant la porte d'entrée. »

Frodon acquiesça avant de s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Il se montra cependant bien au rendez-vous à l'heure prévue et l'ancien aventurier l'emmena jusqu'aux écuries de Château-Brande, où il avait pris la liberté de préparer l'un des poneys de Rorimac. Cela leur aurait facilement pris toute l'après-midi pour faire l'aller-retour à pied jusqu'à la ferme du Père Maggot, surtout avec un enfant hobbit. Voyager à poney était bien plus rapide.

Frodon regarda la monture avec de grands yeux inquiets et Bilbo décida qu'ils marcheraient simplement à ses côtés, au moins le temps d'atteindre le bac de Châteaubouc et de traverser la rivière Brandevin. Après cela, le jeune hobbit semblait beaucoup plus en confiance et Bilbo le fit monter en selle devant lui avant de lancer le poney à un pas tranquille le long du chemin. Il sentit son neveu se détendre progressivement pendant qu'il s'habituait aux mouvements de l'animal, et il lui sembla même que Frodon commençait à réellement apprécier ce mode de transport lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Le Père Maggot les repéra de loin et les salua d'un signe de la main avant de retourner à ses affaires et de les laisser aux leurs. Il avait probablement dû les reconnaître et estimer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier d'eux. La présence de Frodon devait y être pour beaucoup.

Bilbo attacha leur poney à un arbre et laissa le jeune hobbit le guider jusqu'à un champ faisant pousser à la fois carottes, betteraves et salades. Il sourit en se rappelant que Drogon avait adoré les betteraves. Les deux Sacquet restèrent un moment à se recueillir devant ce champ où les cendres de Primula et son mari avaient été dispersées.

« Pourquoi les a-t-on brûlés ?, demanda finalement Frodon en brisant le silence.

\- Pour que leurs morts contribuent à amener de la vie dans ce monde, lui répondit énigmatiquement Bilbo avant d'apporter plus de précisions. Leurs cendres vont rendre la terre plus fertile. La production de ce champ sera un cadeau de leur part pour les vivants. Nous participerons à la prochaine récolte pour leur rendre hommage.

\- J'aurai préféré qu'ils restent en vie que de manger des carottes, dit l'enfant d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Je sais Frodon, je sais bien. Il est toujours difficile de voir partir ceux que l'on aime avant l'heure. »

Bilbo posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et la pressa doucement pour lui donner un peu de soutien alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Lui-même n'en menait pas bien large.

Bien sûr, il était peiné par la perte du couple. Ils avaient été dans la force de l'âge, à peu près le même que le sien à l'époque où il avait décidé de partir à l'aventure avec Gandalf et la Compagnie de Thorin. DRogon et Dora avaient été des cousins et amis d'enfance très précieux pour Bilbo, et il n'avait jamais perdu le contact avec eux, échangeant souvent des lettres. Et Primula… La petite dernière choyée de l'imposante famille du Maître du Château-Brande le plus débonnaire et bon vivant qui n'ait jamais été avait toujours respiré la joie de vivre. Leur perte était immense, mais ce n'était pas à eux que pensait en premier Bilbo en parlant des proches qu'il avait perdu trop tôt, ni même de ses parents.

Fili et Kili avaient vécu plus longtemps que ses cousins, mais avaient été également relativement plus jeunes, ayant à peine approché l'âge de la majorité chez les nains. Ils étaient morts au champ de bataille avant même d'avoir eu le temps de savoir ce qu'aimer voulait véritablement dire. Bien sûr, ils avaient aimé leur oncle et leurs amis, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance de connaître ce que Drogon et Primula avait partagé. Ils n'avaient connu que la survie et les batailles toute leur vie durant, et étaient morts alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de reconquérir leur foyer. Leur mort valait-elle ce qu'Erebor avait apporté à des centaines de nains exilés ? Bilbo aurait-il préféré qu'ils vivent et que la Montagne Solitaire soit perdue ? Il lui semblait légitime de répondre favorablement à chacune de ces questions. Parfois, il fallait payer un prix ridiculement élevé pour pas grand-chose, même une bouchée de carottes et de betteraves. L'important était que cela trouve un sens quelque part.

Bilbo fut tiré de ses tristes pensées par le jeune Frodon qui venait de l'agripper par la taille pour enfouir son visage et ses larmes contre sa veste. L'ancien aventurier se rendit compte à cet instant que lui aussi s'était mis à pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré pour Fili, Kili, ou même Thorin, grand ami découvert sur le tard. Il ravala ses larmes et tapota doucement le dos de Frodon.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bilbo sentit un besoin de raconter son histoire qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à présent, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne oreille pour l'écouter. Il commença ainsi à raconter à Frodon la première fois qu'il était monté sur un poney, n'en menant vraiment pas large alors que Myrtle avait été la douceur incarnée. De fil en aiguille, et avec les questions que lui posait Frodon, il en vint à expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé à prendre la route quarante ans plus tôt pour aller libérer une montagne du joug d'un dragon, en commençant par la visite impromptue de la Compagnie qui lui avait vidé son garde-manger pourtant bien garni en un seul repas.

Raconter ses aventures lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, ce fut comme une libération. Il était capable de témoigner que Thorin, Fili et Kili avaient bien existés, et que les légendes des nains disaient vrai. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne devait pas taire leurs noms et leurs histoires pour finir par les oublier, mais devait au contraire les faire connaître de tous, même auprès des hobbits accoutumés à leur vie tranquille. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas là pour l'isoler de ses pairs, mais au contraire pour leur faire partager les connaissances qu'il avait acquit sur le monde. Leurs aventures avaient été dignes de figurer dans un livre. Et s'apercevant de cela, il se mit aussi à raconter à Frodon des histoires sur ses parents et sur les traces qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux pour marquer la Comté de leur passage.

Les deux hobbits commencèrent ainsi mutuellement à guérir leurs cœurs lourds, trouvant enfin la personne à qui s'ouvrir. L'image de l'enfant courant dans les couloirs de Cul-de-Sac, ou occupant l'un des deux fauteuils confortables du parloir ne semblait plus aussi absurde à Bilbo. Une pensée traversa même son esprit : Frodon n'avait pas de véritable avenir à rester à Château-Brande, dans l'ombre des Brandebouc, et lui-même venait de découvrir qu'il avait passé bien assez de temps en solitaire. Il n'y avait besoin que d'une chose pour régler ces deux problèmes.

Le soir même, Bilbo s'arrangea pour avoir l'occasion de discuter seul à seul avec Rorimac.

« Je souhaiterai adopter Frodon, l'informa-t-il de but en blanc.

\- De tous les Sacquet, je ne m'attendais pas que l'idée vienne de toi, lui répondit posément son cousin en semblant l'évaluer du regard. J'aurais plutôt parié sur Dora, la sœur de Drogon.

\- Elle n'en a rien laissé entendre dans sa dernière lettre, où elle m'informait pourtant de l'accident. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, et je pense que Frodon et moi pourrions nous porter mutuellement compagnie. J'ai également perdu trop tôt mes parents. Je voudrai simplement pouvoir aider Frodon.

\- Il est vrai qu'en une semaine vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance, et il a passé toute la soirée collé à vos basques. »

Rorimac prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à l'idée, avant de sembler réaliser quelque chose et de froncer les sourcils.

« Quand tu parles d'adopter Frodon… Ne me dis pas que tu comptes en faire ton héritier.

\- C'est bien mon intention. Je n'en vois pas pourquoi m'en priver. »

Le cousin de Bilbo secoua la tête.

« La loi à ce sujet est récente et porte encore à discussion. En tant que Chef de famille, tu es probablement dans ton droit pour décider de ce genre de chose, mais Frodon est actuellement le dernier héritier mâle dans la liste de succession des Sacquet.

\- C'est sûr que la nouvelle ne plairait pas à Othon et Lobelia Sacquet-de-Besace, acquiesça Bilbo avec un sourire espiègle. Ils n'attendent que mes vieux jours pour me dépouiller de mon titre et de Cul-de-Sac.

\- Ils ne seront pas les seuls à protester. Certains auraient tendance à critiquer ta gestion de la famille. »

Bilbo manqua de s'emporter, mais en ne voyant aucune mauvaise intention ou mauvais jugement dans l'expression de son cousin, il se reprit et souffla profondément.

« Certes, même si mon voyage a rendu ma famille plus riche que jamais, je n'ai pas vraiment fait fructifier nos biens et ai délaissé quelques responsabilités, mais je compte bien y remédier. C'est ce que m'a bien fait comprendre Frodon, il faut que j'ailles de l'avant. Cette adoption serait bien la preuve de ma nouvelle détermination.

\- Bilbo, soupira Rorimac. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas pour dépouiller les gens de leur héritage. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'Othon a déjà bien assez du titre des Besace pour briguer en supplément celui des Sacquet, sans compter que je ne peux que souhaiter à mon neveu préféré d'hériter d'un tel rang. Je crains cependant que si tu adoptes Frodon maintenant, sur un coup de tête comme celui qui t'a fait quitter la Comté et tes responsabilités il y a quarante ans, les gens n'y voit pas une action responsable pour pérenniser le nom des Sacquet, mais plutôt le risque que le prochain Maître de Cul-de-Sac suive tes traces. »

Les réflexions de Rorimac n'étaient pas dénuées de sens.

« Que puis-je faire pour qu'ils changent d'avis ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma réputation allait s'envoler du jour au lendemain, mais je ne veux pas que Frodon en pâtisse. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le hobbit.

« Laisse le garçon ici, lui expliqua-t-il sa pensée. Je m'occuperai de lui le temps que tu reprennes tes affaires en mains. Tu peux le nommer ton héritier. Cela fera jaser quoi qu'il arrive, mais comme il sera sous ma garde, cela fera moins de bois à brûler pour alimenter leurs doutes. »

Bilbo soupira. Rorimac avait raison, et lui-même n'était pas tout à fait en état de recevoir Frodon. Il avait des choses à régler avec lui-même avant, mais il était déjà bien content de trouver en son cousin un allier pour son projet. Il espérait simplement que cet entre-deux ne s'éterniserait pas trop longtemps. Il voulait élever Frodon en hobbit respectable, mais garder en lui la touche aventureuse de son côté Touque. Il estimait important qu'il soit poli et ait des manières, mais également qu'il sache monter à poney et escalader les collines. Il n'en fit cependant pas part au Maître de Château-Brande.

« Très bien, répondit-il à la place, cela me semble raisonnable. Je repartirai dès demain à Hobbitebourg pour mettre tout cela en place. Mais saches que tu pourras t'attendre à des visites régulières de ma part. »

Rorimac grimaça, mais sembla comprendre que c'était indispensable. Le lendemain, Bilbon était prêt au départ.

« Vous partez déjà, Oncle Bilbo ?, lui demanda Frodon d'un air clairement déçu. J'avais espéré pouvoir entendre la suite de vos aventures hors de la Comté.

\- Oh, tu l'entendras mon garçon, je te l'assure. Je ne serai parti que quelques mois, et avec de la chance, je serai de retour avec de bonnes nouvelles. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'écrire à Cul-de-Sac. Rorimac ou Esmeralda te montreront comment faire. »

Les premiers changements dans la gestion des biens de la famille Sacquet se firent sentir par les habitants d'Hobbitebourg dès les premières semaines après son retour de Châteaubouc. Si son soudain intérêt pour les responsabilités fit premièrement lever quelques sourcils même aux plus sceptiques, ses efforts furent rapidement salués par la plupart. Il était condamné à rester pour toujours une sorte de riche excentrique, mais au moins était-il à présent responsable et à nouveau tout à fait respectable. Bilbo ne ménagea pas ses efforts pour encourager cela, tout comme il s'efforçait également de faire la paix avec son passé.

Plus d'une fois, il fut surpris à raconter une anecdote de ses aventures à des enfants hobbit sur la place du marché, à l'occasion d'une file d'attente trop longue où d'une foire présentant les plus beaux cochons de la région. Au départ, les parents avaient été épouvantés, avant de s'apercevoir que ses contes, rendus volontairement plus acceptables pour des jeunes âmes, étaient inoffensifs, étaient devenus un divertissement très prisé des enfants, tout en servant de mise en garde contre les dangers extérieurs. Nombre de matrones s'étaient retrouvées à dire à leur progéniture de bien se comporter s'il elle ne voulait pas être capturée par des trolls et admettaient être plutôt satisfaites des résultats.

Pour Bilbo, raconter toutes ces histoires lui permettait d'atténuer un peu l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu et d'adoucir ses souvenirs. Cependant soucieux de respecter la vérité, il s'était lancé dans un travail de retranscription fidèle de ses aventures avec pour projet à terme d'écrire ses aventures pour les laisser à Frodon, pour qu'il puisse à son tour les transmettre plus tard et qu'ainsi l'histoire de la Compagnie de Thorin s'inscrive dans les légendes hobbit aussi bien que naines. Il était enfin satisfait de la façon qu'il avait choisit d'honorer la mémoire de ses amis.

L'année suivant sa première visite à Château-Brande, il retourna trois fois sur place, la dernière pour participer à la récolte du champ de carottes et de betteraves du Père Maggot avec Frodon, une flopée de Brandebouc, ainsi que la famille proche de Drogon. Il profita de l'occasion pour demander au jeune hobbit dont il s'était rapproché à chaque visite s'il était d'accord pour qu'il l'adopte et l'accueille plus tard chez lui. Frodon avait été très mature sur l'instant, s'accordant un moment de réflexion pour en discuter avec son oncle Rorimac et Esmeralda, recueillant leurs avis et ne souhaitant pas donner l'impression qu'il les aimait moins que Bilbo, avant de finir par accepter avec enthousiasme.

La nouvelle, bien que secrète, se répandit naturellement très vite dans toute la Comté et ce fut avec une désagréable surprise que Bilbo trouva Lobelia Sacquet-de-Besace à sa porte un beau matin.

« Bilbo, cela ne peut-être vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas adopter un enfant maintenant, vous avez quatre-vingt dix ans !

\- Je me sens plutôt bien conservé et en forme pour cette aventure, Lobelia.

\- « Aventure » ? Je le savais ! Tout le monde a beau penser que vous avez changé, vous êtes au fond toujours le même insensé ! C'est absurde.

\- Voyons, Lobelia, un peu de retenu ou vous allez toute vous décoiffer. Accueillir chez moi un orphelin ne devrait pas vous mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais déclarer que j'allais en faire mon héritier.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que cela, tiens donc ! »

Lobelia manqua apparemment l'indice que Bilbo avait pourtant eu la bonté de glisser dans leur conversation pour lui éviter de tomber complètement des nues lorsque l'annonce en question eut lieu. C'était l'anniversaire de Bilbo, et pour la première fois il avait recontacté Gandalf pour ses services d'artificiers lors de la fête qu'il donna. Cette dernière avait attiré presque tout Hobbitebourg tellement elle avait été inattendue. Le hobbit n'avait plus habitué son voisinage à ce genre de festivités depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait profité de son discours pour annoncer l'adoption officielle de Frodon, en particulier en tant que son héritier, et avait plutôt savouré l'effet que cela avait produit. De nombreux voisins n'avaient pas passé trop de temps à y réfléchir et l'avait félicité, mais il crut bien qu'il en serait venu aux mains avec Othon si la femme de se dernier ne l'avait pas retenu. Après tout, cela ne donnait pas une bonne image de s'attaquer à son Chef de famille le jour de son anniversaire, que vous soyez vous-même en possession d'un autre titre ou non.

Gandalf avait été surpris et ravi de la façon dont Bilbo avait redressé sa vie, avouant avoir eu quelques inquiétudes à son sujet au fil des années. Il accepta d'aider le hobbit à concrétiser son projet de livre en lui promettant de lui envoyer cartes et copies des chroniques écrites par Ori au cours de leur voyage. Ils passèrent la nuit à échanger de vieux souvenirs.

Bilbo n'avait pas fait venir directement Frodon après son annonce, s'attendant à la vague de trouble que les Sacquet-de-Besace déclenchèrent aussitôt qu'ils le purent. Chacun chercha ses alliés, Othon et Lobelia chez le maire d'Hobbitebourg et Bilbo chez les Chef de famille Brandebouc et Touque, entre autres. Mais l'appui de ces deux derniers et leurs arguments raisonnables furent suffisants pour faire perdre à ses cousins leur seul allié fort.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Bilbo attendit encore quelques temps que les tensions s'amoindrissent, que les choses se tassent et que les affaires reprennent leur cours avant de penser à faire enfin venir Frodon chez lui. Ce fut la veille de son dernier voyage pour Château-Brande qu'un nouvel ami du passé vint frapper à sa porte : Balin, lui proposant de reprendre la route pour récupérer le royaume perdu de la Moria et ainsi enfin honorer la mémoire de la lignée principale aujourd'hui éteinte de Durin.

Bilbo lui expliqua ses responsabilités envers sa famille et la façon différente qu'il avait eu de faire la paix avec leur semi-victoire d'Erebor. Mais l'argument qui interrompit les insistances de Balin fut bien entendu l'adoption de Frodon, son neveu orphelin.

« Ah oui, un neveu, c'est une chose si précieuse, » lui avait-il répondu avec le regard triste.

Après le départ de Balin, Bilbo se demanda quelle décision il aurait prise s'il n'avait pas eu Frodon à sa charge. Il était devenu vieux pour un hobbit, mais certainement que Balin l'était aussi pour un nain, et il sentait toujours la vigueur dans son corps, bien que pas aussi forte et jeune qu'autrefois. Revoir Erebor, parcourir le monde aux côtés de ses amis… tout cela était tentant, et Bilbo se promit de le refaire si ses forces le lui permettaient toujours une fois Frodon majeur, mais s'il était toujours cet aventurier au fond de lui, il avait saisit le poids de ses devoirs envers sa famille. Alors même sans Frodon, sa décision aurait probablement été la même maintenant qu'il avait tant changé.

Le lendemain, Bilbo partit pour Châteaubouc et cela marqua le commencement de deux nouvelles vies.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, en particulier à toi Starck29 (et que cela a correspondu à tes attentes). J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire que j'aurai probablement aimé encore plus développer (mais ça commençait à faire long pour un OS) et espère vous avoir fait partager mon amour des hobbits dans cette toute première fanfiction que je publie sur le fandom (au passage je ne sais pas trop si cela aurait eu sa place comme crossover avec le Hobbit)_ _._


End file.
